Blood
Blood is a specialized bodily fluid that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells. Vampires, Originals, and hybrids need to drink blood to survive. If a vampire cannot feed on blood for a while they will weaken, to the point of desiccation, the point were they will be paralyzed. Also, blood provides their strength. Most vampires drink human blood, but there are some that choose to drink animal or vampire blood such as Stefan Salvatore and Mikael. However, animal blood does not provide the same level of nourishment to vampires as human blood does. Types of Blood Human Blood Feeding on human blood completes the final phase in transitioning into becoming a vampire; if an individual chooses not to feed, and resists human blood, the transition will not be complete and the individual will die (Like Bill Forbes did in Bringing Out The Dead, with his own daughter by his side). However, the urge for human blood is a crucial aspect of life as a vampire - the bloodlust and hunger becomes as constant as breathing, and every individual must learn to adjust to the lifestyle. When a vampire experiences moments of hunger, or bloodlust, or other heightened emotions, their vampirism becomes evident in facial changes - their eyes redden, veins around their eyes darken and protrude, and their fangs become exposed. The majority of vampires drink human blood. Some choose to acquire blood bags to satisfy their blood needs, but others either feed off on willing or compelled individuals, or simply feed and kill their prey. Animal blood does not provide the same level of nourishment to vampires as human blood does. Human blood makes a vampire considerably stronger than those who drink animal blood, keeping their strength and abilities at their peak. When Stefan and Damon returned to Mystic Falls, Damon easily bested his younger brother because he drank human blood, while Stefan stuck to a strictly animal-only diet. It's shown that witch blood seems to have the same effect on vampires as human blood. It is shown that in witch blood can be used to complete a transition into a vampire as a substitute for normal human blood. Damon_vampiric_form.jpg|The effect smelling human blood has on a vampire. Kellyblood.jpg|Kelly Donovan's forehead bleeding. Mattblood.jpg|Matt's face bleeding after his fight with . MrTannerDead.png|Mr. Tanner, who had recently died from a vampire bite. Bloodfrindge.jpg|Stefan's supply of frozen blood in the fridge Elena vampire face.png|Elena Gilbert shortly after drinking blood for the first time. Animal Blood Some vampires (such as Stefan Salvatore) choose to feed on animal blood rather than human blood. Animal blood does not provide the same level of nourishment to vampires as human blood does and vampires that drink animal blood have decreased strength, decreases speed, decreased healing abilities and a smaller resistance to pain. Since it is stated that to complete a transition into a vampire, one must drink human blood, then presumably, animal blood will not suffice when a human is in transition to a vampire. Vampire Blood Vampire blood is needed to transform a human into a vampire; the human must have vampire blood in their system at the time of their death in order to begin the transition. Vampire blood also has strong regenerative properties and when ingested by a human it will heal them of almost any wounds within seconds. Vampire blood does not cause regeneration or causes the person to turn if the person is already dead before the blood is ingested. Vampires typically bleed less in comparison to humans, because of their superhuman strength, healing and endurance. A vampire will bleed similarly to a human, but it requires much more force to damage them, aside from an attack utilizing a vampire's weaknesses. If they are not attacked by means of a weakness, they will heal quickly, if not instantly. Vampires can also feed off of the blood of other Vampires as demonstrated by Mikael. While werewolves don't exactly need to drink vampire blood to survive, it's confirmed that werewolves transformed under the full moon do/can/will eat vampires alive if they catch them. According to Damon and Stefan's reaction afterwards, the sharing of blood between vampires is an intimate and personal experience. It is shown in the episode, 'She's Come Undone', that Caroline injected her mother with her blood via a syringe. This healed her and prevented her from dying; it was a last resort as Liz would not drink from Caroline directly due to the fact that she was unconscious. It has also been revealed that if a Vampire drinks Vampire blood, it creases their strength dramatically, as seen with the newborn Jesse being able to overpower Damon, a 171 year old Vampire. This means Mikael may also have been stronger than the other Originals due to the fact he lived solely of Vampire Blood. AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna, a vampire, giving Jeremy some of her blood. StefanHand.jpg|Stefan's hand is cut when and get into a fight. Werewolf Blood In Plan B, it is confirmed that vampires can drink werewolf blood. Before werewolves transform they bleed normally, like a human does. Most likely as a werewolf it is harder to damage them, but how hard it is to damage them is currently unknown. Doppelgänger Blood Doppelgänger blood is needed in the sacrifice ritual to break the Hybrid Curse placed on Klaus. When the doppelgänger is/was alive, her blood was the key ingredient needed by Klaus to successfully make hybrids, just like Tyler Lockwood, Tony and Mindy. However, after Elena turned into a vampire, her blood couldn't create hybrids. Also, since Rebekah destroyed Klaus' last remaining blood bags of Elena's blood, Klaus can't create any more hybrids. This is why Klaus wanted to find the cure for Elena, so that he can continue creating more hybrids, but Katherine ended up taking the cure forcibly by Elena shoving it in her mouth and also breaking the glass and so that made Katherine human again. The blood of a doppelgänger is the best option to link several beings or to fortify spells made in supernatural beings. Example *The Curse of the hybrid, *The creation of the Originals, *Elena's blood was also used by Esther to create an Enhanced Original, (Alaric). *Qetsiyah used the blood of three dopplegangers (Elena, Katherine, and Amara) to make Bonnie the Anchor to the Other Side. Katherine's Blood According to Silas after consuming the cure Katherine Pierces blood has become the cure itself. Klaus' Blood Only Klaus' blood can cure a werewolf bite as well as create more Hybrids. A Vampire who contracted a Werewolf bite will recuperate almost instantly and completely after ingesting his blood, and as Klaus puts it, "as though it (the bite) never happened" Qetsiyah's Blood Qetsiyah's blood is a powerful ingredient in magical spells, as Bonnie didn't need to wait to channel power from the full moon to lower the veil but instead she channelled Qetsiyah's calcified blood, inside Silas' headstone, for power. KLAUS AND HAYLEY'S UNBORN DAUGHTER BLOOD klaus unborn hybrid baby's blood can be used to turn werewolves into hybrids and also to complete the transition from werewolf to hybrid. It can be presumed that her blood can also cure a werewolf/hybrid bite. Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-09h59m26s185.png|Bonnie, drawing power from Qetsiyah's blood Characters who used their blood to cure people *Klaus **Elena **Damon **Caroline **Katherine **Stefan **Diego **Various other people *Stefan **Elena **Meredith **Bonnie **Various other people *Elena **Jeremy (Her Brother) *Damon **Elena **Vicki **Caroline **Jeremy **Various of other people * *Rebekah **April *Caroline **April **Matt **Elizabeth (Her Mother) **Jesse **Various other people Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Other